bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 25: Ostatnia Walka
Zupa Destroyers zaczęła biec po kryjówce MoD'a niczym pozbawione głowy kurczaki. Lee po prostu ich przepuścił, nie obawiał się tej grupy. Drużyna przebiegała długim, prostym korytarzem. Był kiepsko oświetlony i nie było dobrze widzieć. Marl nagle zatrzymał się. - Czekajcie - zawołał - Mam pomysł, rozdzielmy się. Wy pójdziecie wykończyć MoD'a, a ja znajdę to całe więzienie i uwolnię dziewczynę, potem do was dołączymy - Zgoda, leć - powiedział Shun ciągnąc Dena za sobą, zanim ten zdążył zareagować. Wojownik haosa tymczasem próbował znaleźć więzienie poprzez szukanie ukrytych przejść. Szybko jednak natknął się na Arniego i Ryśka. Czy chciał czy nie, musiał walkę rozpocząć. - Witaj - zaczął Rysiek - Widzę, że lubisz myszkować u obcego - Mówcie mi, gdzie jest więzienie, gdzie trzymacie dziewczynę? - zadawał pytania Marl - Jeszcze czego, Karta Wymuszenia! - wykrzyczał Arni i cała trójka pojawiła się na polu bitwy - Karta wymuszenia? - zdziwił się członek Zupy - Kolejny świetny wynalazek MoD'a - tłumaczył Rysiek - Zmusza wybranego człowieka do walki. Dość przydatna karta, gdy ktoś może nie chcieć z nami walczyć - Dobra, zaczynajmny - stwierdził Marl Cała trójka wyrzuciła karty otwarcia... - Eh, to jedziemy z tym koksem - zaczął Marl wyrzucając Haosa Rycerza na pole 1 - Bakugan Bitwa, Bakugan Start! - Walczysz na swoim terenie? Żałocha - podsumował Arni wyrzucając takiego samego bakugana na pole 3 - Bakugan start! - Co ty zamierzasz? - spytał Ryszard - Spokojnie, mam plan - zapewnił partner - Skieruj go tylko na moje pole - Nie ma sprawy - odparł Rysio wyrzucając Ventusa Ravenoida na pole 2 - Bakugan Bitwa, Bakugan Start! Dalej Ravenoid, karta super mocy, aktywacja, Zdmuchnięcie! Gdy tylko Wojownik Ventusa aktywował kartę zdmuchnięcia, jego bakugan wytworzył mały strumień powietrza, który skierował w Rycerza z przeciwnej drużyny. Początkowo nic się nie działo, ale nagle spod bakugana haosu "wyrosło" tornado, które wyrzuciło Rycerza Marla na kartę Arniego. Rycerz Marla 350 punktów mocy Rycerz Arniego 300 punktów mocy - Teraz przegrasz z kretesem, karta otwarcia start! - powiedział triumfalnie - Reaktor Haosa Rycerz Marla 450 punktów mocy Rycerz Arniego 400 punktów mocy Na te słowa i ten widok, zarówno Marl jak i Rysio uderzyli się ręką w twarz wyrażając swoje załamanie. Nikt nie spodziewał się tak głupiego ruchu. Rycerz Marla uderzył 3 razy przeciwnika swoją piką, a ten wrócił do formy kulistej jako przegrany. Marl 3/3 Rysiek 3/3 Arni 2/3 - Jesteś naprawdę głupi - rzekł wojownik ventusa - Zapomniałem, że mamy taką samą domenę - Nic mnie to nie obchodzi - dodał Ryszard - Już ci nie pomagam, przez twoją głupotę cały czas przegrywam - Aleeee... - nie dokończył wojownik haosu - Przepraszam... karta zamknięcia Arni błyskawicznie zniknął z bitwy. W walce pozostało dwóch wojowników. Były już tylko jedna karta, Ryszarda. - Ej, to było nie w porządku - powiedział Marl - Wiem, głupio zrobiłem, nie sądziłem, że się tak załamie - mówił Rysio - To przecież... mój przyjaciel, jak mogłem tak powiedzieć? - No właśnie nie wiem, moim zdaniem powinieneś zaraz po walce przeprosić go - I tak zrobię, ale teraz, wracajmy do walki - zarządził Ryszard wyrzucając kartę otwarcia na pole 3 - Karta Otwarcia! - Karta otwarcia - dołączył lekarz wyrzucając kolejną kartę otwarcia na pole 1 - Bakugan bitwa, Haos Anonir, bakugan Start! Na karcie Marla dodatkowo pojawił się rosły bakugan humanoid, wojownik w zbroi. Wyglądał dużo lepiej niż np. Rycerz, miał większe opancerzenie i emanował wielkim światłem. - Karta otwarcia start! - zareagował Ryszard - Potrójna bitwa, dzięki tej karcie, obaj musimy dorzucić po jednym bakuganie na moją kartę, a jak widać, mam już tam jednego bakugana, bakugan bitwa - Jasne, bakugan bitwa! Obok Ravenoida stanął Czempion Ventusa, a naprzeciw nich, Haos Saurus. Wielki, napakowany bakugan stał bardzo pewny siebie, zresztą tak jak jego wojownik. Saurus 300 punktów mocy CR (Czempion i Ravenoid) 650 punktów mocy - Wyrównajmy walkę - powiedział Marl - Karta SuperMocy, aktywacja, Rwący Haos. Ta karta supermocy pozwala mi wystawić do walki przy Saurusie dodatkowego bakugana domeny haos, bakugan bitwa, Rycerz Haos, start! RS (Rycerz i Saurus) 750 punktów mocy CR 650 punktów mocy - Niech to, mają przewagę, trzeba to zmienić - stwierdził Ryszard - Karta Super Mocy, aktywacja, Siła Wiatru. Ta karta dodaje każdemu bakuganowi domeny Ventusa 100 punktów mocy RS 750 punktów mocy CR 850 punktów mocy Latające bakugany przepuściły desant na swoich przeciwników i dzięki umiejętności latania, mieli większe pole do maewru wyprowadzając szybkie ciosy osłabiające, unikając kontrataków, aż w końcu przychodził czas na ostateczny atak. Oba bakugany haosu padły. Marl 1/3 Rysio 3/3 - Kaszana, Anonir cała nadzieja w tobie - mówił Marl do swego partnera - Wiem - oznajmił bakugan - Nigdy cię nie zawiodłem i teraz też się to nie stanie, będziemy walczyć do końca - Świetnie, zatem walczymy o wszystko, albo nic - Jakież to słodkie, bakugan bitwa - wtrącił Rysiek - Bakugan Start! Ventus Czempion Anonir 400 punktów mocy Czempion 450 punktów mocy - Do dzieła, Karta SuperMocy, aktywacja - zareagował Marl - Nie tak szybko - przerwał rywal - Karta SuperMocy, aktywacja, Cienista Kopia! Anonir 400 punktów mocy CK(Czempion, Kopia) 650 punktów mocy Czempion użył wiatru i uformował z niego Anonira, który zdawał się żyć. Stanął obok bakugana ventusa i patrzył na oryginał z wyrzutem i wściekłością. - To wszystko? Żenada - stwierdził bakugan haosu - Marl, nie oszczędzajmy ich - Jasne - przytaknął wojownik - Karta SuperMocy, aktywacja, Światło Anonira! - Moje oczy - zasyczał zarówno bakugan jak i jego wojownik. Cała ekipa Ryśka, łącznie z nim zasłoniła oczy, ponieważ światło, które emitował Anonir było zbyt potężne i z pewnością oślepiłoby każdego. - Wykończ ich Anonir, Karta Super Mocy, aktywacja, Mistrz Świetlnego Ostrza Anonir 700 punktów mocy CK 650 punktów mocy - A teraz, karta otwarcia start! Postać! Anonir 1400 punktów mocy CK 650 punktów mocy *** - Przybyłeś za późno, Den - zaczął MoD - Ale nie zapominajmy o zasadach dobrego wychowania, witam cię - Widzę, że twój plan jeszcze nie jest wdrożony w życie - odparł Kazami - Dziwi mnie w tobie jedno, nie masz zielonego pojęcia o tym co robię, a zakładasz, że jestem zły, tylko dlatego, bo mam czaszkę na twarzy, która de facto jest z plastiku. Nie zastanowiło cię, że bez przemyślenia, zdecydowałem się pomóc w obronie ziemi? - Może i tak, ale zsyłanie bakuganów do wymiaru zagłady nie za bardzo mnie przekonuje co ciebie, jako osoby pozytywnej - Potrafisz analizować fakty, Denie Kazami - pochwalił wojownik darkusa - Jednak jesteś ślepcem i nie widzisz wielu rzeczy, które należy połączyć, ale nie mam czasu na wyjaśnianie ci tego, muszę działać - O co ci chodzi? - Nieważne, już się nie zobaczymy - Masz na myśli, że uciekasz stąd? - "Uciekasz" to nie pasujące stwierdzenie, ale prawdą jest, że opuszczam Ziemię - Gdzie się udajesz? - Nie twoja to sprawa, wszystko jest już przygotowane, wyruszam w podróż - Myślisz, że ci pozwolę? - Nie masz wyboru - powiedział tajemniczy mężczyzna naciskając jeden z przycisków na klawiaturze obok. Wokół Dena pojawiło się pole siłowe, próbował je rozwalić, ale nic to nie dawało. Mógł tylko patrzeć, jak MoD i Lee znikają gdzieś w dziurze, która nagle pojawiła się w części rzeczywistości. Zaraz później dziura zniknęła, a całe laboratorium zaczęło się zapadać. *** Kazami otworzywszy oczy, nadal był chroniony przez pole siłowe, które ochroniło go przed gruzami. Po około 5 minutach, Karolina, Marl i Shun odkopali go, a tarcza momentalnie zniknęła. Dziewczyna go uściskała, a chłopaki patrzyli się z uśmieszkiem. - Co się stało? - spytał przytulany - Myśleliśmy, że pokonałeś MoD'a - zdziwiła się Karolina - Chciałem z nim walczyć, ale on zaczął coś bredzić - tłumaczył się nadal leżący - Że odchodzi z Ziemi, już nigdy się nie zobaczymy, że jesteśmy ślepi uważając, że jest zły - Pomogę ci wstać - zaproponowała Karolina, jednak bez jego zgody, wstając, podniosła go - Już myślałam, że jesteś taki pro i udało ci się go pokonać... - Czyli umówisz się z nim tylko gdy pokona jakiegoś koxa? - zapytał Shun, satysfakcjonując się żartem - NIE! - wrzasnęła tak głośno, że Den nadal przytulany złapał się za ucho. Dziewczyna właśnie spostrzegła, że cały czas się do niego tuli. Błyskawicznie odskoczyła na pół metra - eeee ee ee e eee eee, tego nie było - Nagrałem to? - dumnie wygłosił Marl pokazując nagranie w telefonie - Ej no, to nie fair - Jeny, co się z wami dzieje? - zaśmiał się Den. Nagle wszyscy zaczęli grać w berka, a wszyscy uciekając przed Karoliną, zmierzali w stronę ich tymczasowego domu. - Ludzie... są śmieszni - stwierdził Karrypto stojąc w chrmurach - Połączenie głupoty i wrodzonej inteligencji, szkoda jednak, że to pierwsze tak często bierze górę - A ty znowu rozmyślasz - powiedział Simon dołączając się do obesrwowania ludzkości - A co mam robić? - spytał tajemniczy mężczyzna - Muszę w końcu znaleźć idealnego wojownika, wyszkolić go, by stoczył ze mną walkę i wygrał - Rozumiem, że oczywiście zachowujesz zasady etyki - Tak, nie zmuszę nikogo do tej walki, nie zmuszę do bycia wojownikiem, chcę tylko, aby ktoś mnie w końcu pokonał, MoD definitywnie nie byłby taką osobą, dobrze wiesz czemu - Taaa, chociaż mimo wszystko on też jest zastanawiający - Możliwe, ale to Den Kazami jest moim faworytem. Nieważne, zbyt wiele ujawniałem o sobie, znikam na jakiś czas z ich życia, niech o mnie zapomną, wrócę gdy będą mnie potrzebować, lub ktoś będzie gotowy - Skoro tak wolisz, ja wracam do mojego wymiaru kieszonkowego - Napiłbym się czegoś, mogę wstąpić? - Jasne CDN? Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Tryumf Ciemności Kategoria:Nev-Rex